


See you later

by Thatthingrightthere



Category: Danganronpa Killing Harmony, New Danganronpa V3
Genre: /Reader, Angie Yonaga - Freeform, Angst, Death, F/M, Murder, Ryoma Hoshi/Reader, Spoilers, accidenal murder, cloud gazing, reader - Freeform, ryoma hoshi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatthingrightthere/pseuds/Thatthingrightthere
Summary: You get close to the Ultimate Tennis ProThen even closer





	See you later

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS ARE AHEAD
> 
> A.k.a Author tries a new style and fails
> 
>  
> 
> Btw Ryoma is best boy

You wanted the best for people.   
You wanted to help.   
You wanted everyone to be happy.

That’s what drove you to him.

In all your years of comforting and helping your fellow humans, you could tell if someone needed a shoulder to cry on. A friend.

A he screamed it.

The way he would tell people to stay away from him. He was sacrificing his happiness for their safety. And by the sound of it he’d been doing it for a long time too. His eyes showed this. He longed for companionship. To which you complied. Even to the end.

 

  
Shortly after the first days of being trapped in the school when you’d gotten a good look at him from afar, you made a plan. A plan to befriend Ryoma Hoshi, the Ultimate Tennis player who killed an entire underground organisation.

Befriending him was no easy task. For example the first time you met properly. You waltzed up to him and introduced yourself with a warm smile,to which he told you his own name he warned you to stay away from a murderer like him and left. This happened the next two times you met. The fourth time was special. Hoshi complimented and questioned your persistence. You gave a simple reply,

“I want to give you a reason to live”

He seemed slightly surprised but chuckled and decided to see what exactly you had in mind. He was more surprised when you grasped his hands to then tell him you wanted to be his friend.

And so your friendship bloomed through activities such as tennis, which he destroyed you in, reading, where you just enjoyed each other’s presence, and, although rarely, cloud gazing. This was by far your favourite pass time with your short friend. The two of you would lie together outside in the welcoming heat of the sun and watch as fluffy white clouds would pass without a care in the world. It was clear Ryoma liked this too. The weight of whatever bothered him would be lifted. Even if it were for a short amount of time. These were by far his favourite moments. You could pretend that all was ok.

Pretend the tensions from the killing game were nonexistent. Pretend you weren’t trapped against your will. Pretend you were simply spending time with a friend. However pretending grew hard for two reasons.

You began to like your dear tennis player more

And

The first murder occurred.

This sparked new found anxiety in the both of you. However the sparks stoked the fire of your love, as cheesy as it sounds. The first killing and the loss of two amazing friends made you ponder. What if you or Ryoma died? You’d never be able to confess. Just left as a mere ghost of your unrequited love.

So you gathered confidence and confessed. As expected Ryoma warned you for the thousandth time,

“I’m a murderer. You shouldn’t have even gotten this close, yet you desire to be this closer. You still have a ways to go kid.”

Not giving up on him, you immediately responded, wearing the same grin you had when you met him and during those times you spent together as you learnt about each other and grew closer,

“Well if that bothered me, I wouldn’t have told you my feelings. I wouldn’t have spent this time getting to know you. I wouldn’t have fallen for you.”

“Well I guess we both have a ways to go then.”

And so your relationship began. Ryoma wasn’t the most affectionate lover, but that didn’t faze you. You continued loving him. And he continued loving him. You both continued to spend time together alike to the afternoon before the second murder.

You were cloud gazing again. It was the most favoured thing the two of you would do together. Almost exactly like how you would before your confession with the differences being the small kisses exchanged and the two of you being closer together. He would often throw loving glances towards you when you weren’t looking.

He honestly loved you. He loved you as much as he loved his old girlfriend. Maybe more. Your optimism amused him while lifting his spirits, even if it was just from him thinking about you. Your energy and laughter was contagious. Your smile was infectious and he didn’t give a damn if he ended up grinning like an idiot while with you. That’s how much he cared. He hoped moments like that could last forever. The both of you did.

  
But

  
Nothing lasts forever.

And along came the second murder.

The victim,

Angie Yonaga.

She was found in the courtyard with a single knife wound to the stomach by Kaito who promptly alerted everyone else and the investigation started. Ryoma stuck with you. Seeing murders like this saddened you, he knew this so he wanted to comfort you. However you seemed more confident and helped greatly with the possible reasons for the bruises that littered the former Ultimate’s body. And he chose to ignore the bruises on your own figure.

Then the trial came. The quick, heart breaking trial.

You confessed out right that you had done it. Confessed that you found a note in your room requesting you met at the spot where you and Ryoma would cloud gaze. That you were told to go at night time, alone .That when you went to the location you were attacked and almost murdered. That during the scuffle with the attacker you slipped, fell and the knife stabbed Angie rather than you. You admitted you panicked and ran, leaving her to die. The guilt had pressured you in to confessing.

He felt numb. The only person who bothered to look past his mistakes, who became friends with him and even fell in love with him, was going to be ripped from him. History was repeating itself. The person he held dear was going to die. He wouldn’t be able to do anything. Only watch.

The voting came and went. He voted for himself. Angie had meant to frame him after all. If the two of you never met, you’d probably not be stood before him with tears in your eyes apologising and saying ‘I love you’ over and over like a broken record. A heart broken record. One that was to be shattered all too soon. His favourite record.

His best friend.  
His lover.

Gone all too soon.

But not yet.

You were with him right now. Not for long, but still there.

Ryoma pulled you down to his height and kissed you. He could taste the salt of the tears that came from the both of you. He made sure to savour the soft feeling of your lips as he kissed them. The feeling of your hair as he ran his fingers through the smooth strands. The smoothness of your cheek as he caressed it gently. He wanted to memorise all of you before you were ripped from him for good.

Your smell for example. So sweet. He loved it. It reminded of the home he threw away when he killed that mafia and got put on death row. The smell comforted Ryoma while telling him you were still there. Still loving him in your final moments.

Your skin. It was beautiful no matter the marks. His favourite marks were the ones he gave during those passionate moments between the two of you as you gave yourself to him as a symbol of your love.

Your eyes. One of his favourite parts of you. They always held so much emotion. One look and he could read exactly what you were feeling. The way the lights and your tears highlighted the emotions you both felt. The guilt. The sadness. The regret. The longing for more time together. And the absolute fucking love the two of you harboured for the other.

Your hugs. When he said anything even remotely negative, you would sweep him in to a loving hug. You’d bury your head in to his shoulder as you lightly squeezed him while mumbling in to his jacket how much you loved him. No matter what.

Your voice. It was another brilliant thing about you. He especially loved it when you said his name. The way it rolled off your tongue, always filled with hope and love as you talked to him. Including now as you whispered in his ear,

“See you later, Ryoma”

 

Then you were gone.

Ripped from his grasp.

Ripped from the mortal realm.

Gone.

He didn’t hesitate to follow.

You came to him when he was alone. So now he’d come to you.

 

Yawning a small amount, you slowly sat up. The sun had began to set, painting the sky with beautiful reds and oranges. You had a perfect view from your spot atop of the hill you sat on. Soft grass made a wonderful seat to watch the clouds go by. The warmth and the breeze wonderfully complimented each other. Everything was perfect except...

There was one thing missing.

You didn’t mind waiting for him. Sure, it was lonely but you wanted him to live. You wished for your dear tennis player to survive. However you had also wished to be able to watch clouds with him forever and look where you were now. Separated in the worst possible way.

You wondered how he was. Hopefully he was happy. He certainly wasn’t the last time you saw him. That heart breaking moment when you last embraced each other before you embraced death. Your mission was to make him happy, yet in your final moments you did the opposite. You of course plan on making up to him when he got here.

A soft sigh left your lips. When he got here. You hoped it was later rather than sooner. He deserves a good life. A family. Even if it caused him to forget about you and never even return to you, you didn’t mind. As long as he’s happy.

In your little day dream, you never noticed your shorter lover approach you until is soft, deep voice broke the silence.

“Hello again”

Your head whipped in the direction the voice came from to find he was here. He was actually here. Finally with you.

And you didn’t hesitate to wrap your arms around him and place your lips upon his. Questions about how he got there or why he was there so quickly went out the window as you focused on him and only him.

You had a lot of kissed, hugs and cloud gazing to do to make up for the despair that arose the last time the two of you were together.

The two of you parted slightly. Just enough for the two of you to say to each other, for the first time in a life time,

“I love you”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ryoma sm


End file.
